In a wavelength division multiplexing (Wavelength Division Multiplexing, WDM) optical network, a large number of optical devices, that is, WDM optical devices, for merging, decomposing, and cross-connecting a plurality of wavelength channels in various manners need to be used, for example, a wavelength selective switch (Wavelength Selective Switch, WSS), an optical cross-connect (Optical Cross-Connect, OXC), a wavelength multiplexer (Multiplexer, MUX), a wavelength demultiplexer (Demultiplexer, DEMUX), an optical add-drop multiplexer (OADM, Optical Add-Drop Multiplexer), a reconfigurable optical add-drop multiplexer (ROADM, Reconfigurable Optical Add-Drop Multiplexer). However, channel intervals of each of the optical devices with a plurality of wavelength channels are all the same, and filtering bandwidth of each wavelength channel of the optical device is fixed.
The prior art has the following defects:
With the development of the technology, each wavelength channel of the WDM optical devices needs to transmit optical signals with different rates (such as 10 Gb/s, 40 Gb/s, and 100 Gb/s) and different modulation formats (for example, binary on-off keying (On-Off Keying, OOK), optical duo-binary (Optical Duo-Binary, ODB), differential phase shift keying (Differential Phase Shift Keying, DPSK), quadrature phase shift keying (Quadrature Phase Shift Keying, QPSK), polarization division multiplexing (Polarization Division Multiplexing, PDM)-quadrature phase shift keying (Quadrature Phase Shift Keying, QPSK), and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM, Quadrature Amplitude Modulation)). The optical signals with different rates and different modulation formats have different modulation bandwidth. However, in the prior art, the filtering bandwidth of the WDM optical device cannot be dynamically adjusted based on modulation bandwidth of input signals.